Mounting equipment and other devices (for example but not limited to, shop or kitchen equipment, shelving, safes, etc.) typically require that anchoring devices be screwed, nailed, drilled, or otherwise permanently fixed into the surface to be mounted against. There are many solutions available to mount items of varying grade, duty, or weight, but all current solutions require that an anchoring device penetrate into the mounted surface, which permanently damages, weakens, marks, scars, and otherwise destroys, or renders less useful, the immediate area whereby the anchor penetrates.
Further, items that get mounted onto surfaces frequently need to be removed from the mounted area or relocated. Current devices and methods to mount items in this fashion do not consider or allow for the removal of the anchoring mechanism without materially damaging the mounted surface. Various patents disclose devices and methods to mount or anchor items to flat surfaces, but improvements are desired. For example, a common means of anchoring a large shop tool to the floor is to drill a series of large holes several inches deep into concrete, insert a concrete anchoring bolt, apply a very large amount of outward and/or upward pressure within the drilled hole of the concrete by screwing down the anchor bolt into the concrete hole. This method weakens the concrete surface and makes it vulnerable to a variety of subsequent damage. And when the shop tool needs to be relocated, the anchoring bolt must be either ripped out of the floor (further damaging the surface) or cut flush to the floor, thus rendering that specific area less useful or desirable for future uses.
Also, many items that need to be mounted to flat surfaces do not get mounted because either the existing mounting options require too much time and resources to complete, or their owners do not desire to damage the flat surfaces required to mount the items. Lack of a reliable mounting solution that addresses customers' desire to quickly mount items while also allowing for a means to quickly remove or relocate the mounting apparatus when needed, ends up raising a variety of otherwise low to negligible risks (if the said equipment had been mounted), including risk of injury, death, damage, and theft. For example, safes need to be mounted to a strong surface in order to effectively reduce the risk of theft. But many owners of safes do not anchor them at all because of the high degree of time and resources needed to install them, as well as the destructive nature of conventional mounting options. This scenario also applies to many types of equipment that should be mounted but generally do not get mounted. For example, air compressors, grinders, drill presses, sanders, benches, picnic tables, event tents and awnings often fall into this scenario.